Drive Me To Insanity
by Kajune
Summary: "My love, my passion, my drug. Bite me all you want, but let me take you through the road of insanity." 6918
1. Front Page

**This story is a gift to Sjokolade and Rokudo Mukuro-san.**

**It contains sexual themes that aren't sutible for minors. If you think you can handle the content inside, continue reading.**

**Don't say that I didn't warn you.**

* * *

**Buon Compleanno Mukuro-san**


	2. What Was Stolen From Me

**Title **: Drive Me To Insanity

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : Romance / Hurt / Comfort

**Warning **: Contains maleXmale content. OCness.

**Summary **: "My love, my passion, my drug. Bite me all you want, but let me take you through the road of insanity." 6918

* * *

**What Was Stolen From Me**

_He didn't understand, what these men wanted him to do. For days has he been sitting in a small and dark cell. Metal bars keeping him from getting out while the rest of the room was filthy. He only had a piece of bread and a small glass of water to live on. He felt lonely, cold, and sad. He didn't know why he was here and what was going to happen to him. Lost and lonely, with nothing to do and no one to speak to. The cell had nothing but dirt and his food. No bed or toilet. Nothing. He had barely managed to survive after his food was all gone, and he had been eating and drinking a tiny bit at a time. He waited for a long time, counting from one to a hundred, twice, before feeding his needs._

_When a few men appeared before his cell, after he had nothing to live on but the smelly and chilly air, he felt relieved. He thought he was going to be free, but he was far from that. He just didn't know. They pulled him out of the cell with force, and soon afterwards did he arrive in a large room, that was bright, and completely different from his rotten cell. It was clean, and decorated with lights. It smelled refreshing, and nice. In front of him were a couple of men who seemed to be waiting for him. _

_Two men suddenly grabbed his arms as a few others tore off his clothing. He didn't know why._

_Because he didn't understand._

_He was rendered completely naked, and he had no clue as to why he was like that, for what reason. He wasn't sure if he had done something wrong, or was this some sort of, game. All he knew was that his body felt slightly chilly. The men standing around him, dressed in white, were smiling greedily at him. He was confused, he was lost, and he didn't know what that thing in front of him was. Two men were holding onto it, as they continued to give him that strange and unfamiliar look. It had something pink on the end of it's long stick, and it was pointing directly at him. He was a bit scared at the sight, but when a hand pushed him forward, he walked forwards while covering his very delicate spot with his hands. _

_He didn't know why, but he was turned round once he had reached the strange thing, and was also bent over. _

_That was before he felt the pain of his life._

* * *

Mukuro blinked, a couple of times before he was sure that he was back in reality. Often, would his creative mind bring him back the painful memories of his, messed up childhood. He was tired a while ago, and dropped down onto the wrecked sofa that he enjoys sitting on. His eyes closed slowly before he was reminded, about the time he lost his virginity. Those men did him again and again, after using that thing on him just to fill up their pleasure and to get aroused. As a child who was completely innocent, he did not understand what was happening to him. Constantly blaming himself and eating less and less hoping, that was a way to do what's right.

Sadly, they didn't like unhealthy boys, so after assaulting him both physically and sexually, he was forced to eat again. He did not refuse to eat the juicy fruit he was given, an apple it was, but after a couple of bites was he thrown back into his dark cell, and given his regular meal again. It was because of how he regretted not understanding things back then, did he refuse to eat bread again. The taste was horrible, but he knew that fresh bread itself tasted just fine. It was because 'they' meant nothing to those men and so was he fed useful, but rotten food.

He was around nine or ten, when he painfully found out what had happened to him. What was the meaning of their actions and what did they actually do to his fragile self. They raped him. He in no way deserved what he had got, but wouldn't mind doing things that would earn himself the reputation of being the person worth assaulting. He was mad, dead mad, especially during the time he knew how badly they had really hurt him. Revenge is what he wanted, so he did not fear receiving such torture again.

Faintly, could he remember the pain that surged through his body. The warm feeling of red liquid pouring out of his hole. The pain, the agony, the hatred that was bound to increase since that day.

However, despite being a child who suffered more than one can imagine, Mukuro never seemed to be affected by his past. He is a calm young man who's smile never leaves his face. His eyes can send shivers up the spines of those who are weak, and at the same time, they could make one feel totally comfortable, and safe. His red eye means Hell, while his blue eye means Heaven. Together they are the eyes that represent him, _him_, Rokudo Mukuro.

A shameful past never has him put into a state of sorrow or discomfort. Although his own broken heart still holds anger against those who tortured him, he, on the outside is not affected and can laugh all day long like a man who's life is just perfect. Mukuro is not perfect, in anyway. His handsome features and good health shows nothing about who he really is. Possibly insane, angry, and covered in the blood of millions.

He enjoys watching people beg for mercy, before they die down as fate has decided for them, or _he_, has decided for them. Of course, most of his actions are done out of pure care for the world that has been thrown into dirt and evilness. He wishes nothing more but to wash away all it's sins with one, deadly war. He who's powers are beyond any he has ever met, is more than capable of doing it.

If only someone, did not stand in his way.

His plans, that have once been shattered still stand, they have not been forgotten. A plan that was thought up years ago cannot be thrown away because of some kid, although gifted, is still unable to break his will with a single win against him. Mukuro is strong-willed, and has a pride that can never break, even if he is dead, once again. He will forever wish to get what he wants, when he wants it, or in his current situation, when he can.

Some things just never change for Mukuro, and that what makes him genuine, in the eyes of quite a lot of, powerful people. Some may think otherwise, but that is out of the question. He knows who he is, wether has he been touched or not, he is Mukuro, and that will always be that way.

Funny, Mukuro thinks, that although the fact that he has killed many children and women without the slightest hint of hesitation or mercy, he has never been able, to kill one person who's about his age. A strong, yet foolish person, who's pride is just as stable as his own. He could of killed him during their first encounter, before allowing his corpse to rot somewhere where he cannot smell nor see it again. Instead he, let the person live. He was unsure why, but now that is no longer a mystery. With his weakness to sakuras, he could of killed him with a gun, a knife, or with his bare hands by bashing his skull to the ground 'till it breaks.

Still, he let him live. The one and only person who has grown to hate him for so long, with a strong and, somewhat arousing passion. His light blue eyes even send him into a moment of discomfort when darted straight at him. His strength has grown very much, and his understanding in the Mafia world has also grown, drastically. A calm face he always has, yet, much like Mukuro he has a very similar bloodlust that one finds too hard to tame. Even the boy who knocked him unconscious, is far from capable of controlling the wild guardian of the Vongola's cloud ring.

Hibari Kyoya.

He is the one and only reason why, Mukuro bothers spending his time and energy, possessing animals such as birds and cats, until he soon realizes that he has become addicted to the other. Not one day could he survive without spying on him, so skillfully. Not missing a single moment of his daily routine, right until he goes to his small and modern-style house. He never goes inside, but that is far from possible. Hibari is well protected within his own home, with all the weapons and traps ready to kill anything. His lack of knowledge lead to the death of a black cat.

Like they say, black cats are the symbols of bad luck.

During that time of spying on Hibari every second every day without rest, until he couldn't take it anymore, he learned something surprising. He couldn't deny the fact that it was true. Each time he saw the teenager in the Reception room, outside his house or around town, his heart would beat fast, much faster than regularly. His mind was completely focused on him to the point where he forgot completely about Chrome. On the first day he forgot about her, she had tripped and hurt her knee. If it wasn't for Chikusa her wound would of gotten much worse. Of course she did not blame him, and Mukuro didn't want to act like he knew what happened to her and didn't help her, or give the reason as to why he was always absent.

That would be wrong and embarrassing.

Why?

The cold-hearted illusionist is in love with another male.


	3. Issues We Must Deal With

**Title **: Drive Me To Insanity

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

* * *

**Issues We Must Deal With**

The arm extended high up, and all five fingers parted widely right around the incoming light of the yellow sun. The memories of his bare hand being soaked in blood are as clear they are now to his eyes. The red liquid that covered his hands and the ends of his long sleeves, always came from others who he had murdered, without the use of possessing. His own self attacked the weak people and for a while did he break their bones and claw their skin with his own two hands, later to use a blade for the final blow, or better yet, a gun. It was filthy, the things he did during his years, growing up from the tortured child to the fifteen year old teenager he is now.

Though the memories are all too clear, what seems to more clear than the memory of someone else's blood, is his own blood, soaking his small hands. The day he had been torn from something he should of kept at such an age, led him to a moment of intense bleeding. The pain was too much, but he managed to stand as his hands wandered his thighs, completely unaware of why he was really hurting and, bleeding. Painful, that moment was. The agony that sent him crying for ages still haunts his mind, but he won't back down from anything no matter how long must be still remember this past.

Raped, the great Rokudo Mukuro, raped as a child. It was a pitiful thing to believe, and that is why it shall remain a secret forever. Those who hurt him are dead now. Killed by his own two hands, soon after the operation that changed him completely. Memories of his past lives came back to him. He was Mukuro reborn at the time and, how eager he felt back then to just kill everyone in sight. Cutting through their skin until he reaches the veins, allowing the fresh blood to just spurt out like a hose. A magnificent hose, in the eyes of the enraged yet laughing boy.

The memories of how he killed those people always managed to make him smile, and it was, ironically, the only good memory he had at that rotten place. A wonderful, yet bloody memory. Sadly, even though he killed all those people even without knowing who exactly were the ones who raped him, there was a scar still left behind. Pain, has not let him yet, which only goes to show that revenge wasn't enough. Maybe not on just them, but on everyone else who dares to defy him or serve the Mafia world.

With these hands, shall they suffer, and surrender to his will.

"Mukuro-san~!" Mukuro was brought out of thought upon hearing his name being called. Tipping his head backwards on top of the green grass he had been resting on, he soon spots three people who will always be loyal to him. It was only these three people did he have a, well-known reason not to kill. The reason for sparing Hibari's life, well, is very personal. One can say that he is a pervert for being Gay, but he never knew that he, like those disgusting men, had an attraction to those of the same gender. Not once has he ever felt strange around someone. Not one woman has made him feel unusual when near by, not even Chrome who he is always nice to.

Only Hibari.

The hand that had been brought back down during his time of thinking, is now aiding the other hand to push him up into sitting position. His mind is still focused on those disturbing memories, while on the outside he has not changed. "What is it? Ken." His voice carries no anger, no sign of being forced, just, calmness. He is a calm person, and that is a fact everyone knows well. That is also one thing that makes him different from Hibari. He who is always using violence even when not necessary, is the complete opposite to Mukuro who uses a lot of reason in his actions. Well, that's just one thing. They may have more similarities, or probably not.

He is unsure, at the moment.

"The Arcobaleno wants to see you urgently!" Ken is another person who does things while lacking good reason. He yells very often, much to the disliking of all three of them. They don't blame him though, he is who he is by the way. Some times, Chikusa does tell him off because he who spends most of his time with the smelly boy, can't always tolerate his behavior which is the exact opposite of his own.

The thought never stops to make Mukuro laugh.

"Oh? Why is that?" Curiosity is the one thing that fills up within Mukuro when he sees the blonde shrug, unsure as well. He really isn't the type to go calling for people he knows without having a reason first, but if it is the Arcobaleno with the yellow pacifier you're talking about, then a gun is all that is needed to explain things.

He sighs before getting up to his feet, and while doing so, he can see the somewhat worried look on Chrome's face. It does not fade away as he brushes his pants, to be ready to do something for the baby who's strength without a doubt, surpasses the girl's. That is a fact, that won't change for years. Not that the worried girl lacks potential, Mukuro can see that she is strong and can one day became as strong as him, but to become stronger than the cursed baby, is far more harder than she will ever know.

"Then I'll go find out for myself." Quickly, does he look at Chrome again, only to see her smile and nod. He can clearly tell that she is truly worried about something, something that would cause trouble for both of them. He wonders if it is the baby's threats that scare her or the fact that, she has something to say. He does not know and is not going to ask her about it. She does not want him to notice how she is currently feeling. If so, she would have no reason to smile a bit nervously at him. No words escape her fine lips the entire time he walks towards the Sawada residence, alone. He was not expecting company in the first place, so seeing that none of them were following him, he did not mind. Peaceful walks alone was something both he and Hibari enjoyed very much.

Another thing they had in common.

The house was peacefully quiet by the time he reached it. Glancing upwards at the building, he could see a window with the curtains opened wide. He knows what room that is, because Chrome has been there often, a little too often and without reason. He does not mind that either, he did say she didn't have to explain anything to him. Her safety was what was important. So with his smile still on his face, and his hands still in his pockets, he walks into the house and enters the front door. Like all Japanese houses, past the front door there is a place to take off your shoes. It is a way to keep the house clean from anything that was stepped on during your time outside. Mukuro likes this behavior, and finds it very polite and a well-behaved thing to do. When his eyes catch the sight of six pairs of shoes already placed in the spot he was going to put his black pair, he was a bit surprised. He believes that these shoes must belong to Tsuna and his friends, while one, resembling a woman's shoes, belongs to the naive boy's mother.

Of course the baby would not call him in so casually if it had nothing to do with his duty as a guardian. Now that he is far away from that prison, Chrome is not of use to the Vongola family, but is still an ally as he remembers being told. The Vongola's ring of mist is currently in his possession and has been since his release. From the last time he wore it, the ring looks very different now. A much more, complicated design has appeared but as Dino said, it is the Vongola ring for sure. This time in it's true form. He does not know when did it turn into this and what method did the others use to change it. Dino didn't know either, what he knew came from Reborn, who must of told him little about the incident.

The thought does not bother Mukuro, as he happily places his shoes next to another black, yet familiar pair. He wonders if Hibari is here too, which explains as to why Chrome was so worried. Everyone knows about their rivalry, and how eager Hibari is to bite him to death. The thought of seeing him again pleases Mukuro, who joyfully heads towards the staircase. Like the drug he is to Mukuro, he is all Mukuro thinks once he comes into his mind for a certain amount of time. He knows he cannot show his affections for Hibari in public, or rush and let him know how he feels. Doing it slowly and almost quietly is the best way, and most romantic way.

Mukuro soon reaches the door he has been called to. The room is often used for meetings such as this, but he is unsure if this is a meeting or not. Having been called in last is suspicious, unless Ken and the others took a long time finding him. He was quite far from where they lived, and he was at a field that none of them ever went to. Whatever the reason for this is, Mukuro will find out once he opens the door.

Seven pairs of eyes look at him once he opens the door wide enough for his body to be seen clearly. He can see how the eyes of Tsuna widen slightly, and how the eyes of Hibari sharpen. Reborn's smile widens as he looks at him like all the rest. The guardian of the Vongola's ring of rain gives him a happy smile, similar to the one he shows to everyone, and as expected, the right-hand man of the Vongola is glaring at him, but it's effect is far more weaker than that of, Hibari's sustained glare of death. He smirks at the thought.

"Mukuro." A faint whisper slips out of Tsuna's mouth, rendering those scary yet peaceful eyes back onto him. He might of not wanted anyone to hear him say that, but the fear and worry that consumes his thoughts is keeping him from staying calm and quiet. How pathetic, you could say. "Glad you came." Reborn spoke up, removing some of the tension that was frightening the Vongola from within. Although he also wears a mask around his body, Mukuro is very capable of seeing through it, and believes many have the same ability as well. His own mask however, is high-class and impossible to see through. Even for those who have Super Intuition.

"Do you mind telling me why I am here? Arcobaleno." The baby smirks, probably suspecting such a question to escape Mukuro's lips. For each passing second can the illusionist feel the deadly glare that is sent towards him, followed by the increase of deadliness in the aura surrounding Hibari. His hatred has not died down, and might never do so. He will continue to hold an undying grudge for the rest of his life. Unless Mukuro can change it. "You're here because I want to discuss something with all of the guardians including Tsuna." Mukuro raised a brow. He was quite positive that this would be about him more than all the guardians, but he wasn't really the type who enjoyed being in the spotlight, especially when death can come so easily right now.

"Oh." The curious-filled sound slipped out. It could not be helped, it had grown into an interesting habit, like laughing. Mukuro accepted the reason he was given and walked over to the bed, before sitting next to the baby who's body was like a shield protecting him from Hibari who sat opposite from him. Tsuna looked at him uncomfortably, surely wondering why he chose to sit so close to the moody-looking other. He could of just sat near them, around the square table. Gokudera gave off a similar look, but he continued to glare. Yamamoto did not mind, nor did the guardian of the Vongola's lightning ring, who was picking his nose without a care in the world.

'Children.' He sighed.

"Now that we're all here, let's discuss the first issue." Everybody looked at Reborn curiously. An issue within the family was always discussed with the main members, but he was not expecting one to just pop up at the moment. Not only because he didn't want to be of too much help to the Mafia society, he just didn't want to have anything to do with issues belonging to someone, other than himself. However, he was becoming excited right about now. "The Vongola family is having a shortage of money, because most of it was given to the Vendice prison. I think you all know why." All eyes but the baby's and the kid's were on him. He own eyes were closed as his smile widened. People always gave him a look that he remembered so well, so there was no reason to look at them or brag about how much he truly cost this family.

"Vongola Kyuudaime has asked all of you to go find jobs and start earning money." There was no room for him to continue, when a loud "What!" escaped the Vongola lips, as the expressions of everyone in the room changed from calm to shocked. What a nice sight is was for Mukuro, who was unaffected by the news. Illusions are all you need, so the hard work does not bother nor worry him. "Again?" Ryohei asked, raising both eye brows.

This brings back memories. Mukuro remembers teasing Hibari the time Vongola and his guardians tried to earn money while on holiday of some sort, and only Hibari was not working and instead, spending. Chrome, Ken and Chikusa who had tagged along got a chance to eat on the same counter as him, but as their food was being cooked, he swapped places with Chrome without anyone knowing and just as Hibari, who had spotted him, looked at him again, he turned back into Chrome. It was a funny little thing to do, and he knew that after all their hard work everyone got what they needed.

"Yeah." Reborn replied, clearly satisfied with his ability to command others. Mukuro slightly envied this ability. He too could do the same thing, but it took a bit more longer than Reborn's way of forcing people against their will. Mostly his way was down right violent. "I refuse." Was all Hibari had to say, as he looked away with his arms crossed, and without an aura in sight. Everyone looked at him surprised, and like always, Gokudera would show off a different kind of expression.

Distasteful.

"Then you'll deal with the second issue; enemies." Everyone could tell that the last word caught Hibari's attention. His eyes looked back at the confident baby with interest, clearly forgetting that his worst enemy was only a few inches away from said baby. Mukuro didn't mind, he liked it this way. It wasn't like he enjoyed having to keep his distance from his addiction, it was hard and painful. Too painful, in fact. At least the pain was not physical. "Some enemies of the Vongola family have come to hide here, or come to kill Tsuna. Whatever the reason is, Kyuudaime wants them dead." Tsuna's body stiffened at the explanation. Being hunted down was uncomfortable, that's for sure. Mukuro knew how it felt, and because of how used to it he was, he could easily laugh it off as he ran away from those who were hunting him.

Later, would he seal their fate.

A small smirk appeared on Hibari's lips; a sign of acceptance. Reborn must understand that look well, or he would never be able to understand the teenager at all. Mukuro, who wishes to kill a Mafioso right about now, would be more than happy to join the other. "I'll give him a hand, Arcobaleno." Once again was all eyes on him, even Hibari's eyes, that were now covered in shock, but only for a short time. Mukuro stared down at the baby with an expression that hardly changes, and of course it does not, the baby must know. "As you wish." Reborn says out of the blue, and since then, was he on duty with Hibari.

Oh how excited he was getting, and how fast his heart was racing.


	4. Me & You

**Title **: Drive Me To Insanity

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

* * *

**Me & You**

The sun was still shinning brightly while all the guardians of the Vongola including their boss exited the house with their shoes on their feet. One can notice the unhappy expression of the faces of those who have to deal with the first issue. Mukuro had something that resembled a cheshire cat's smile while his heart raced from within him. He was feeling very excited, but would never admit that to anyone. He could see from the corner of his eye that Hibari's expression was the opposite of his own. Of course, the violent teenager wouldn't mind murdering anyone, but when he is forced to be with the one he hates the most, his enjoyment is sucked right out.

He couldn't help it. His desires were true, and although they will remain a secret for a long time, spending some time with the one he is addicted to, wouldn't do much harm. Unlike most of the guardians, he understands Hibari. Not every detail about who he is is revealed to Mukuro, but he knows fairly enough to simply hang around him like the little yellow ball that clings to him every single day. The bird that he had managed to tame, and take away from Birds.

Said bird, in the eyes of Mukuro was something that could help remind Hibari of their first encounter. If they never met, he was sure that he would of never met that cute little animal. Such a fragile thing that Hibari cherishes a lot. Whenever there was a fight it would fly off, or whenever the teenager was napping it would leave him, only to come back instantly after Hibari is available for it. The two share a bond that seems so adorable, even for Hibari who is the last person one would consider nice to small animals. His own personality resembles that of a tiger, a vicious creature that would kill without mercy. A deadly thing that brings fear to the hearts of many.

To him, Hibari is both vicious and wonderful.

"You know, we could help my dad at his restaurant." Yamamoto suggested, his face showing a more happier look compared to his friends. He was never the type to frown or get easily annoyed. Such an easy-going Japanese boy he was, and one of the only people brave enough to just speak to Hibari so casually. He does get hurt because of his behavior, but he merely laughs it off and forgives the other. That is something Hibari will never learn to do, but Mukuro does wish to teach him that, for his own sake.

"All five of us?" There was a slight moment of silence after Tsuna spoke up. Judging from the uneasy look on Yamamoto's face, Mukuro knew that they would be having a hard time choosing what job to do. He, on the other hand did not have to earn money like them, despite being the cause of all their work. He didn't mind though; pissing people off. It was something he does both directly and indirectly. Though at first he really didn't know what the Vongola had done to free him. The first thing he knew was that he could breath fresh air, but was still a bit weak. He quickly recovered as expected, and much to the surprise of Dino. Who did the honors of waiting for him for a few days.

How touching.

Mukuro immediately parted from the group when he noticed that Hibari was no longer around. He was lucky to notice this in the time to spot him walking away, but he was quite far from them. Time must of slipped by while the others were babbling about their new duty. Mukuro ran after Hibari, not wanting to waste this chance and let the other slip further and further away from him. He did want the other to know the truth, just not yet. Letting his hatred grow to the point where it can not be reversed, is not good. He wants Hibari's trust, even if all he can snatch is a little bit. He wants Hibari to look at him with soft eyes, and at least smile at him similar to the way he does to his bird. Such a beautiful smile he has, Mukuro noted earlier. A smile that was rarely seen yet shown with such passion. Hibari does smile when he is in a fight, but while he deals with weaklings, such as students from other schools, a glare is all that is shown along side those pair of shiny tonfas.

That smile so does not go well with his personality.

Mukuro doesn't mind though.

He likes it so.

Once he is a few feet behind Hibari, he slows down and starts to walk. He had to run to reach this person, and doing so was good for his health, you could say, but his body requires far more exercise than that. One can also say that running helped him get away from Gokudera's soon-to-be-coming glare, which he sometimes gets tired of. Anyway, with only the two of them together, Mukuro feels pleased, but his heart rate grows faster, and his excitement only matches up with it's speed. "Hibari Kyoya." Hibari stops, upon hearing his name being called. Mukuro went into a stand still as well, but unlike the other, he was smiling happily.

Hibari turns around half way, and looks into those uncommon eyes with his own, rare pair of light blue orbs. Mukuro likes everything about him, which means his eyes are included. "I don't need your help, Mukuro." Hibari harshly states, his eyes not parting from Mukuro's own pair. As expected, someone with such a grudge would never let their prey out of their sight once there was a possible chance to, strike back. "I'm afraid you do." Mukuro replies, his tone carrying a hint of joy, but unfortunately for Mukuro, it seems that Hibari sensed a hint of mocking. Out of nowhere, did he bring out his tonfa and raised it high within his right hand's grasps. Eyes gleaming more anger, while his stance remains frozen to the ground.

"Are you calling me weak?" Mukuro shakes his head. He doesn't want this, nor does he like it one bit. Hatred, distaste. He wouldn't mind dying with Gokudera having these thoughts about him, or even Xanxus, but not Hibari. Not anymore. He wants a more, nicer thought about him in Hibari's mind. He just has to do things slowly for that to happen. In the mean time, he must make sure their relationship doesn't get any worse. As if it could currently be called a relationship. Hibari would definitely not use that word in this lifetime.

"Not at all. I know you are more than capable of-" He was cut off, rudely. He should of expected all of his sentences to be cut off by Hibari, and that is why he was caught a little off guard. "Then leave me alone." Hibari said just that, and hide his tonfa back to where it belongs, before walking away. This is what Mukuro truly dislikes, but he won't push his luck. That's just wrong. As fast as his heart may beat, as strong as his love for Hibari is, Hibari is Hibari. Slow and calmly is the only way to have an, intimidate relationship with Hibari. Unless he desires to ruin him, by the use of rape.

Of course, that is not an option to him.

Slowly, does he follow the other. He knows that this is a dangerous step, but words are still considered a weak thing to Hibari. Action is what matters most, and sometimes it does to Mukuro. The two walk quietly, and just for the sake of his own life, or safety, Mukuro wishes that Hibari cannot sense his presence. Until suddenly, _he_ can not sense Hibari's presence alone. A murderous intent, one weaker than Hibari's but still strong, near by, and coming closer very quickly. His instincts tell him that Hibari is the one going to be attacked, by who must be their enemy, their target. Not Hibari's target alone.

Without thinking, Mukuro pushes Hibari forward and, causes a bullet to go right through his arm. The pain surges through his body instantly, but he can manage. Besides, he has gone through much more. Sadly, his senses still tell him that the enemy is near by, and the amount is increasing. With a hand over his injured arm, Mukuro looks towards the direction where the bullet came from. Unconcerned about Hibari's reaction, which, as commonly, is shock. The bullet came from over a roof that is too high for either of them to look over, but with a slight feeling of satisfaction, Mukuro can see something that might be a head, rearing out from the other end of the roof. Then appears a person, dressed in a black tuxedo, with black glasses.

A look of a Mafioso.

No doubt, one of their targets.

Mukuro gives the sniper-holding man a somewhat annoyed smile, before he swings round to spot another man appearing from behind a wall. He looks just like his comrade, and just like said comrade, Mukuro gives him the same look. At the corner of his red eye, he can see Hibari, who's eyes carry a lot of rage, glaring at the man he is looking at. He must have forgiven him for suddenly pushing him, but he is unsure exactly how forgiving is Hibari Kyoya. Well, as long as he is forgiven to some extent, he doesn't mind. Nor does he mind the fact that his hand is being soaked in fresh blood. His own blood. His smile widens at the thought as more men surround them, trapping them within a circle. He knows that they are no match for them, and to prove that, he summons his trident and gives one man an evil look.

"Shall we?" He asks, positive that he knows what Hibari is thinking at the moment. He can somehow sense his longed wanted-to-see smile appear on Hibari features, as the blood within him boils with excitement. Mukuro feels the same, so he believes that the one who's aura has grown larger, is feeling the same need. "Yes."

That is the last thing they said before charging towards opposites directions, knocking out every man who comes near them. It is not hard, for him, even though he can only use one arm and a trident. Weak men who belong to an organization that he hates so much, only fuels his desire to murder them, similar to the way he did when he was a kid. Tearing out their guts and snapping the veins and damaging the bones. One by one do they fall, causing a loud thud as their lifeless forms collapse to the bloody ground. He laughs as each one of them charge at him, foolishly. They have no chance, and when he spots Hibari throw a man up towards the sniper, knocking them both down, he is filled with delight.

They are winning, while their opponents are dying. A simple issue to deal with, unlike the first one. How smart of Hibari to disagree with the it, despite his disliking in crowds and, how he describes it, 'herbivorous' activities. The blood the comes out from each body brings Mukuro a lot of joy, and until the very last one in front of him is dead, he realizes how much strain he has put on his arm as he gasps for air. Cool and fresh air. Oh how he loves it so.

Of course, he ignores the blood that is soaking his sleeve as it trials down his arm and drips off his finger tips. All he cares about now is not the dead bodies, but the young man standing right behind him, panting. He has done an equally bloody job, much to his expectations. A soft laughter is all Mukuro lets out before he realizes something.

Did the sniper die when he was hit by the dying man?

The question slightly worries Mukuro as he keeps his eyes on Hibari, trying to pick up any murderous intent aiming on his panting self. When he does pick it up, he runs, and just like last time, he pushes Hibari away before a loud noise echoes across the streets.

_Bang!_

* * *

Pain, is the very first thing he feels when he comes into consciousness. His chest hurts so badly, a bit more than his injured arm. He can feel a small surge of pain in his head, along with the feeling of something wrapped around it. Mukuro tries to feel the things that are on his body, and soon does he realize that he is not wearing his own Kokuyo uniform, but a different type of clothing that is much lighter. He can feel something wrapped around the wound on his arm, and chest. They don't bring him pain, instead they feel quite comfortable.

He breathes out quite heavily, and can feel the mask around his lips. The first thing that comes to his head is a hospital, which explains why he has been bandaged and changed. On the hand that is part of the arm that was shot, he can feel something warm. A pair of soft, warm hands holding onto it. Hands that are more slender than that of a boy's hands, and if there was going to be something holding his hand as he rests, it shall be Chrome. He lets out a small smile, before he slightly moves that hand to get a reaction.

"Mukuro-sama!" The voice calls, and it is definitely Chrome's. Her hands hold his own more firmly, as he can sense her worried look. "Mukuro!" Another voice calls, one that he can remember but wasn't totally expecting to hear. The voice belongs to Sawada Tsunayoshi, the boy who is often worried about his allies and enemies. Such a naive boy he is, but still continues to have such a heart towards others, unlike how most Mafia bosses are.

Silence fills the room as Mukuro remains still, but as his right hand starts to move again, the warmth holding it tightens and slightly shivers. Worried she is, more than before. Despite how painful his head feels, Mukuro slowly opens his eyes and welcomes the bright light that shines down on him. His eyes slowly start to adjust to such brightness, and as they do, Chrome can see them open. "Mukuro-sama! You're awake!" Somehow the delighted feeling of Tsuna can be sensed by Mukuro, as if the room was drowning in everybody's concern for him just a moment ago. He does not need this much care, and never has he needed it or wanted any of it. He does accept it, but not completely by his own will. Just for the sake of those who truly care.

If only Hibari felt the same, as them.

Soon does his vision become clear, and that's when he turns his head towards his right, and see the blue-haired girl smiling at him with watery eyes. She still cares for him dearly, much his liking. Not that he wants her to cry then and there, but knowing that she respects him, is of great use to him. Of course if Hibari felt the same as her, he would truly love it. Not for his own evil purposes, but for the sake of his own undying feelings, would he love to receive some affection from the teenager. Mukuro shows the girl a soft smile as her grip does not weaken, it only becomes stronger.

Mukuro looks towards his feet and can see Tsuna, standing there looking at him with his big brown eyes and relieved expression. Besides him, are his guardians, who show a similar look, though as always, Gokudera will never be nice to him and continues to look a bit unhappy. He is still glad though, that everyone is all right. Not that he truly cares but if everyone started panicking like they might of done earlier, Mukuro's headache would of gotten worse.

Much to his surprise, and delight, not far from the smiling Sun guardian is Hibari, looking at him with his beautiful face while carrying a somewhat blank expression. He looks fine, and healthy. Mukuro wants that, or he wouldn't of sacrificed himself for the teenager. His smile widens as he looks at Hibari, but the fast pace of his heart is hurting his head. Adding to the pain that he is currently trying to withstand. His hand begins to shake, and Chrome who is holding said hand can feel it. "Mukuro-sama?" His expression becomes a bit pale, and that's when the look on Tsuna turns into worry, along with a few others as his eyes begin to close.

Only Hibari looked completely calm.

* * *

"Wake up." A cold, yet lovable voice says to him. With no sign of Chrome or anyone else near by, not even a slight hint, Mukuro drops the act, and opens his eyes. His condition is still the same, and his head still hurts for some odd reason. He doesn't care though, what he cares about is the teenager who is towering over him, next to his bedside opposite from where Chrome sat. Mukuro looks at him, with the same smile he showed him earlier. He doubt anyone noticed it, but at least he could smile at him like that. "Why did you save me?" Hibari asks, hi voice carrying no hint of concern but deep down Mukuro feels that Hibari must be touched, unless he is kind of mad and angry to still be living because of him.

"No reason." Mukuro answers through the mask, hoping that his weak voice could be heard. The pain is still holding him back, but he will still try to fight it back. Not that doing so will help him, but when he it comes to Hibari he will push himself as hard as he can. "Don't lie to me." Sharp, Hibari is. Capable of telling wether or not he is lying to , that was to be expected. Hibari is strong and smart, and won't be fooled so easily. That is also a fact about Mukuro. This goes to show that there is another thing that they have in common. How nice.

"Fine," Mukuro says, knowing that lies would only increase the temper Hibari has, deep inside of himself. How scary it can be, and how disturbing at the same time. "I did it because I cared about you." His words send the other into a moment of shock, and as much as he wants to leave Hibari in this state in case he goes into rage, he can't leave. This is his body, and he is stuck to this comfy bed like a prisoner. Well, if he truly was a prison, this clean room wouldn't be so clean or so big, it would be small and very similar to that of a smelly cave, with bars and rotten food.

Just like the cell he was in once.

Those eyes show a lot of disbelief, but of course there is no way that it can be helped. Things as touchy as this don't satisfy Hibari, nor does he quite understand it due to the lack of love and care. Mukuro does care about Hibari, but he cares because he is interested in the other to the point where he is in love. Madly in love, and his heart just can't stop but getting him all excited with his appearance. Such a handsome young man, oh how he wishes to just hold him tightly without any regrets. His love is true, and it will always be that way.

'It's just you and me.' Mukuro thinks to himself, before laughing, a little mockingly. He closes his eyes, and before he knows it, pain swallows him whole.


	5. Our Passionate Kiss

**Title **: Drive Me To Insanity

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

* * *

**Our Passionate Kiss**

When Mukuro returned to consciousness again, he realized that he did not feel any pain. Of course if someone hit him right where his wounds were, he would be in agony. It was the strange pain in his head that was completely gone, and because of that did he feel comfortable to open his eyes again.

Everything was the same.

The mask was still on his face, and his clothes had not been changed. Except, that there was no one in the room anymore.

He slowly scanned the room, and found no one inside. He could sense nothing, and there was a slight surge of satisfaction when he found that out. Mukuro relaxed his head onto the soft pillow and stared at the ceiling. This room resembled nothing of a prison cell, it was more like a, private room. He felt good, and wouldn't mind sleeping again hoping that his wounds would be much better by then.

Sad thing is, he couldn't get his mind off one thing.

Hibari had been in the room with him, alone, just the two of them. Against his own will, he passed out while the other was in shock by his answer. He was in fact pleased to not be hurt by Hibari while still asleep, but that was not enough to make him think of something else. Hibari was important to him, in a more, intimidate way. To him, Chrome was also important but only for his own pleasure and needs. He cared little for her and everyone else if they were ever compared to Hibari, but that still didn't mean that it could be said that, he cared about the others at all. Their behavior and attitude effected him. Such as, Tsuna being so kind that Mukuro ended up being freed from prison. If he had not been that way, things would not be in the favor of the illusionist. If he were to ever become angry at him, things would also take a different turn.

He is effected by everyone around him, so he tries to show some care in their conditions. He would not like it one bit if they got overly worried of him or sick of him. Not that he minded being neglected by Tsuna and his friends but he wouldn't like being hated to the extreme. Death would be right next to him if so, and with Hibari living in this world, he so wouldn't want to die or give up his dreams.

Those were the two most important things to him.

However, if necessary, Hibari would be put on top of everything else for his sake. Getting shot wasn't going to help him carry on his plan, so it was proof how much he truly cared about the cold-hearted teenager.

Mukuro let out a soft smile, as he breathed deeply onto the mask. It didn't make his breathing any harder, it actually made it a bit more soothing, if anyone would agree with him. Unlike the cell he used to be in, this room made him feel the exact opposite. Comfortable, but if possible he would rather not be here or in a cell. For now though, he is willing to just lie here like a baby in it's crib.

His eyes open after closing again when the sound of a door opening reached his ears. He looks towards his left and sees Hibari coming in, much to his delight. His joy grows along with the width of his smile when the other spots him being awake on that white bed. There's a slight glare given to him before Hibari walks over to the side of his bed, still towering from that same spot. How fascinating.

"Kufufu," Mukuro laughs, not taking his eyes off those light blue pair. Oh how he could just stare at them all day. "I apologize for falling asleep. It wasn't meant to be that way." His tone carried a slight hint of delight, and he hoped that Hibari, who was as sharp as a cat's ears, couldn't notice it. He would be given a more scary glare if he did notice, and that is so not what the illusionist wants.

"Tell me," Hibari spoke up, as if he was ignoring Mukuro's well-said apology. "Since when did you start caring about me?" Mukuro's eyes widen briefly at the question. It seems as though Hibari is coming closer and closer to making him confess his feelings. Surely it wouldn't be so pleasant for either of them if Mukuro just said those three words. Hibari was not expecting them to be said, but what is he expecting, is what makes their entire conversation somewhat fun for Mukuro.

"Ever since I was imprisoned." This was something so true, unlike the previous thing Mukuro said to him. It was partly a lie and the truth, but this was a flawless thing to say, but if Hibari ends up not believing him, it might be just as well that Mukuro has somehow ruined their chances of love. Not that he can't continue loving Hibari one-sided, it's just that everyone who's in love would want the other to love them back, unless they know they can never make that person happy.

Mukuro knows that he can make Hibari's life, as wonderful as Heaven.

Hibari looks at Mukuro with a solid glare, as if he finds staring at his face helpful in seeing if he was telling the truth or not. It was not a method Mukuro used or found useful, but it's not like they don't have more differences than one can imagine. "So you got the feeling that I needed caring while you were the one, who needed help?"

Bad move.

Mukuro didn't like Hibari's reply, and almost felt that this was going down hill, this conversation and, 'relationship'. He couldn't allow that, but because his love is with someone like Hibari, he must try and do his best to win his heart. He is quite the impossible type to win. Lucky him. That doesn't stop him from continuing though. If the truth disturbs him so much, then cover it with a few lies until it is time, to say those words.

"No. My own self conscious did not require any help. I was fine the way I was." He paused, trying to capture every change in Hibari's still expression. He would love to see him smile, or at least blink in confusion. Both would make him smile, but seeing him blush would make him laugh in delight. "I had been examining you the whole time, I was locked up." He could just about to capture the sight of Hibari's eyes widening, in either disbelief or pure disliking. Whatever it was, the answer will soon arrive. "From that I learned, that you had a strong urge to do what you think was right, despite being dead wrong."

"What are you trying to say?" Hibari cut in, though not right where it would bother Mukuro. He enjoyed it when there were signs given out saying that Hibari was paying attention to him. He liked that very much. "I care about you, because I want you to have a better chance of becoming stronger." Another, part lie part truth thing was said, through his thin lips. He almost changed the entire subject, mostly because his heart was racing out of fear and attraction. He couldn't let Hibari slip away, nor could he pull him so hard that the other would surely not love him.

Mukuro was going to do this smoothly, as best as possible. It hurt him in some ways to just lie like that, when it is too obvious to himself that he is lying and Hibari might be, going the wrong direction in thought about him. He hoped not, and still, rape was not an option.

"Those bullets could of killed you, how would it help you risking your life for me?" Hibari's glare darkened, when Mukuro began to laugh. Somehow, he knew what words to say to make Mukuro both excited and happy. His heart just wouldn't stop racing with each passing sentence or second. Like he had hoped, Hibari was smart, and might almost be the one to help their relationship, without even knowing. Mukuro is eager to confess, and as said before, until it cannot be helped, he will not tell a soul.

"I never said that I cared about you for my own purposes." Silence swallowed the atmosphere of the room as nothing came out of Hibari's mouth. He looked surprised, or more liking, not expecting that statement in any way. Mukuro liked what he was seeing, and if only he could calm down a bit, maybe he could say things that would lead to more surprised looks. He needed to lie to keep this up, because he was positive that anything about love, especially between them would bring in nothing but rage.

He hoped not though.

Everything seemed to be peaceful as Hibari stood there, looking at Mukuro with a rare expression of his. Surprised, and also speechless. Hibari couldn't say anything, but might, one will never know. It was a nice moment to share with him, Mukuro thought. He found it relaxing, and within his own twisted mind he also found it romantic. No violence, just peace and quiet, together. 'Kyoya.' He whispered in his head, while letting out another soft smile. He was happy, and hoped that no one would just come through that door and disturb either of them.

Soon, the silence broke.

"Why?" He asks. A simple, yet complicated question it was. It had many meanings within, which made it harder for the one who had to answer it provide the other with what, might satisfy them or take them to the right direction. It was a question, that Mukuro didn't fully expect to hear. It was just too simple, for the very special young man.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that." Tension builds up within the clean room when Hibari pulls Mukuro by the collar of his shirt, eyes full of rage and determination. Mukuro doesn't know what to feel. Scared or happy? Those eyes look deadly, and he isn't sure if this was just a reaction and not a threat. He really doesn't understand what Hibari's thinking, and why was he so boosted all-of-a-sudden.

"Tell me, why." He snarled, almost evilly. Hibari's nose was touching the mask as they looked directly into each other's eyes. The moment may seem like a frightening one to be involved in, but Mukuro's heart wouldn't stop racing to the fact that they were so close to each other, turns him on. Only that look on that soft face made him feel scared enough not to feel too aroused.

His eyes soften, as he feels that confessing to him was the only way. Seriously, if that mask was off he would of kissed Hibari without thinking twice. His body wanted to grab him so badly that it felt like it was hurting, aching from desire. He wanted him now, despite how hard he has been trying not to go all-out on the other. Trying to make it as romantic as possible, trying not to, allow a single hand to ruin everything. It reached for the mask, slowly moving it away from Mukuro's lips. Hibari did not move a inch, probably because he thinks that Mukuro will answer once without it.

The mask is pulled over his head before being dropped onto the bed, next to Mukuro's body. Their noses were almost touching while their eyes did not part. The feeling of warm breath touching his skin satisfies Mukuro in a way that might be similar to those men, who tortured him. He surely doesn't want to be like them, but he couldn't help but want to kiss and sleep with the other. He felt like his cheeks were turning pink as he stared at Hibari, who's guard was dangerously low without his knowledge.

"You are my drug." Mukuro said, in a soft tone. It was true, and in no way was it a lie, it just wasn't the whole story or reason as to why, Mukuro cared for the other. His small yet sweet smile grew wider as Hibari's expression only became more priceless. Shocked, he was again. Possibly confused, since not everyone would understand the meaning of those words. A drug, is something someone can get addicted to, and how would one like Hibari accept the fact that it might mean that Mukuro, was madly addicted to him. "Drug?" Hibari asks, or more likely spoke. His eyes still sparkling with a clear sign of confusion, as expected.

"My drug," Mukuro began, and as his mind formed the right words to say he could feel his heart going wild. His body felt a bit warmer as they shared each other's breathes. "My passion," His voice was low, almost like a whisper. With Hibari being so close, there was no need to speak loudly at all. A tone like this was, quite romantic and seducing, perfect for someone who was so close to knowing the truth of one's feelings. "My love." He smiled, almost wickedly as those eyes never ceased to amuse him. Wider they grew, and those fine lips parted slightly.

He said it, that word; 'love'. He loved him, oh yeas he did. He was going to say it, despite how risky it was. He just couldn't help himself. His body was raging with desire and he could be kissing Hibari any minute now. Stalling himself would be best, and that what he is doing right now.

"Bite me all you want," He could feel the grip on the collar of his shirt tighten, as those eye brows come down and furrow just above those sharp eyes. Hibari was getting suspicious, his expression said so. That didn't worry Mukuro as much as it should, he was quite confident now about letting the final sentence leave his mouth. "But let me take you through the road of insanity."

"Wha-" With nothing left to say, nothing romantic or twisted such as this, Mukuro cut through Hibari's words and kissed lips nice and hard. He pressed against them without any regret, without any hesitation. Just desire and need. Afraid he might pull back too soon, he brought his injured arm's hand over to the back of Hibari's head, and pushed him against his lips. It was a wild, and passionate kiss. Hibari was not fighting back, but instead, caught up in the moment as it seems. Kissing him back just as roughly, while pulling him closer by the collar of his shirt. They did not part, they did not bite, they kissed and licked each other's lips until Mukuro managed to feel a small hole between Hibari's pair.

He wanted to explore that mouth. He wanted to so badly and by grabbing hold of the smooth hair at the back of the other's head, he forced his lips much more harder against his own pair. Slightly pulling back that head as he did. Just as he had hoped, Hibari's lips parted shortly and that was far more than enough, for him to go inside and dominate his mouth.

Laughed, he did, inside his head as he felt the other drool under such heat. Hibari's tongue was trying to fight back as best as possible, but of course Mukuro had been waiting for so long for this that his determination in winning was greater. Far greater.

He didn't know how, or why, but as their kiss grew wild and wet, Hibari was pulled off his feet and above him on the bed. The kiss continued, as Hibari's hands began grabbing hold of him in different places to make it harder for him to win. How fun this was.

Almost like a dream.


	6. My Miss Fortune

**Title **: Drive Me To Insanity

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

* * *

**My Miss-Fortune**

_The sky was an orangy color, while the streets were quite empty. It would soon be dark, and it seems as though some citizens are getting ready to go home. Some shops are closing, most of the ones he likes are still opened. Since time is never much of an importance to him, he enjoys visiting shops that stay open forever. The shop keeper never minds seeing a little boy run into his shop and read some books. The books he look at are both newspapers and magazines. If he were to visit a shop that had a time of when to close, he would use the little money he managed to collect and pay for the books he was reading, or found interesting._

_They weren't expensive, but not all of them turned out as good as he had hoped. A blonde-haired boy who clings to him all the time, enjoyed collecting a certain comic book. It was not expensive so he did not mind collecting enough money to buy the next chapter every week. Time was not important to any of them, but dates were. As a boy living on the streets, he did not have any schedule therefore time meant nothing. _

_Some times it did, but that was known only by him. He who learned to have been tortured sexually alone, wanted to take revenge greater than the two survivors who were with him. Lived with him and cherished him. _

_If he spotted a Mafioso near by, he would kill them. Using dates and the color of the sky to pin point exactly when he will do the, flawless killing. He could do it many ways, and every way, never got the cops to suspect him as the culprit. _

_On a day when the sky was orange, he, who often wore dirty clothes if he couldn't afford to buy new ones, had a very big shock. He just stood there, staring at a magazine outside a shop and far away from his companions. Inside had a picture, of something that fully resembled the thing used on him, when he was first tortured. That little device that was inserted in him. That pink yet yucky thing, turned about to be something called a sex toy._

_The boy said nothing as he dashed away, some place private while dumping the magazine outside the owner's shop. _

_It was one of the only times that he cried._

* * *

Mukuro opened his slightly heavy eyes and looked at the ceiling, frowning. The feeling of discomfort wasn't caused by the room being a bit more darker, thanks to the sun being down. It was the memory of how he learned about sex toys. He was only a child and he learned so much, and did so many things unlike other children. That never bothered him though, but remembering it did always make him feel uncomfortable. He wanted to leave the past where it belongs, and not bring it back to the present time, where he is no longer the lonely child he used to be. He is far more stronger, smarter, and happier now.

Money is never a problem from him anymore. He can earn it so easily that he could buy a mansion without worrying. He spent little each day, not because he was being careful, there was really nothing much money could get him. His own actions were the things that got him what he wanted, while words did a similar thing. He could not tell which was more useful than the other; it was up to the situation. However, there was proof as to how useful actions were to him.

A kiss, he managed to get from the one he loved. Words helped him to, but it would not suddenly become so wild if he didn't use his arms and hands. The kiss pleasured him so much. It was a wonderful thing, and never would he want to forgot how he felt as the other kissed him from above, in a sexy way. He loved it, and wished that, they did not truly need to part for air. Actions and words were not to blame for him being unable to remove a single piece of clothing off either of them. Human needs forced their lips to part and their mouth-watering kiss to end. They panted heavily as they looked into each other, and slightly could he see thing look of disbelief in Hibari's sharp eyes.

When enough air was collected, the head of Namimori Junior High's Perfects, got off the bed and stormed right out of the room. Mukuro could only guess one thing as the reason for his sudden movements.

He was mad.

With his own wounds heavily pressed on during their moment, Mukuro's chances of getting off this bed were slimmed. Of course, he will not blame Hibari for stopping him from being able to go after him, and continue their kiss if he dares to do so. He does not blame anyone for it. The wounds were there on his body as an exchange for Hibari's life. The kiss made his sacrifice more worth it, so all he did was smile at the feeling of small pain running threw his body.

Sleep, was what Mukuro did constantly today. Three times already has he drifted back into the world of darkness, that was soon brightened by the light of memories that appeared before him. Bad memories, even though they were his own, childhood ones. He didn't like them, not at all, and tried his best to just let them go. Always, did he succeed in doing so, but then again, they would one day come back and haunt him. Like they always do.

Memories such as the ones that were returning to him, are not meant to be considered as his own. There are surely memories good enough for him to accept, especially the one about his first kiss, with Hibari. Memories of his childhood, most of them, much vanish completely from his mind. Illusions of his own are capable of doing such things; to hide away things from within one's mind or make something so real appear just like that. Sadly, his dislike in such memories make him not want to have anything to do with them. He is unwilling to use any amount of his energy on them. Not for any reason what-so-ever.

With his injured form resting in the quiet room with nothing to do, Mukuro has only one thing to do that he is capable of doing. Repeating things isn't something he finds fun, but if doing so allows him to leave a time or moment that bothers him, he is willing to close his eyes and fall asleep, for the forth time today.

* * *

A soft hand, upon his cheek awakes him from his sleep. His eyes remain shut, while he concentrates on the feeling of the hand. It feels quite cool, and is slowly caressing his left cheek using the backside. He doubts it is a hand of another male, but he also doubts that it is Chrome's hand. Her hand is smaller, and not so smooth. Almost always does she have to hold tightly onto the trident and swing with strong determination, thus changing their touch, but her hands remain soft like all girls in some ways. This hand is not a hand of a fighter, but a fragile woman. Slowly, and hesitantly does he opens his eyes and is a bit shocked to be welcome by such bright light from the sun.

A soft giggle is what he hears, so he turns his left towards the hand and spot a young-looking nurse sitting on a chair next to his bedside. She is smiling at him, kindly. On the bedside table in front of her is a tray of food. He has not eaten for too long, and strongly tries to resist the urges to drool. "I see you are awake, Mukuro-kun." She says, sweetly. Not many nurses are cruel, in anyway. They are delicate and fragile, and if there was going to be any trouble in a hospital, they would always scream for help than to use defense. Only special nurses will. This woman, looks like any regular nurse.

"How are you feeling?" Mukuro turns his concentration to where his wounds were. A bit sore they feel, but he doubts that they are in any point enough to stop him from walking or running happily. With that confirmed by his own judgement, he turns to look at her, and her white face and tied up brown hair. Trying his best not to look ridiculous by staring at the food that he can smell oh-so clearly. "I feel completely fine."

Her small smile widens slightly at his statement. She is happy that a patient is feeling much better, which she should be. Her beautiful eyes say that she is truly happy, and not faking it. "That's wonderful to hear. The doctor will let you leave the hospital in a few hours now that you're feeling much better." She picks up the tray of food and walks over to a table against the wall. He knows why she is doing that, and to be ready for what's coming he sits up on his bed with not much effort and watches as she brings the table in front of him.

He feels happy.

"Here's your breakfast. If there is anything wrong feel free to press that button." She points to a button Mukuro is familiar with. He had learned about it while reading magazines and they also existed during one of his past lives. It was useful, but the nurses often don't react fast enough, nor do the doctors. He wished that the hospitals would do something to change that, for the sake of everybody else but himself.

He didn't need them.

The kind nurse gave him one look before turning away and heading for the door. Only by then could he eat his food in peace without needing to be too polite to the company of others. When he was little, he often grew suspicious of everyone. He would of glared at the nurse if she appeared to him back then, and might even kill her just to feel a bit more safe. Now that he is stronger and far more confident, nothing involving that behavior exists. It will never return either.

Not long from now will he be free from this place, and by then will he go see Hibari, personally at his own home.

Mukuro smirks.


	7. My Undying Love

**Title **: Drive Me To Insanity

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

* * *

**My Undying Love**

For the very first time, Mukuro is approaching the very modern house within his own body. He feels proud, and very confident of himself as he makes another step closer to the house of the one he loves. This might be it. If Hibari is at home, this will become the time when his love is finally shown. His passion and desire, for his fabulous drug. A powerful drug that is so, addictive.

To him.

He soon reaches the gates of the house, while hoping that the other is here.

_My drug, my passion._

He opens it, as quietly as possible. Afraid to alert whoever lies within the house that he is here. He wants to make this romantic, and very personal.

_My love..._

He walks up to the front door, and is delighted to find it unlocked. Carefully turning the nob, before pushing the door open. His heart is racing with each passing second.

_Bite me all you want,_

He is unfamiliar with the inside of the house, but goes upstairs to see if the bedroom is up there. He is not thinking about anything naughty, he just wonders if Hibari is resting there; he likes taking naps.

_But let me take you through the road..._

He reaches a room that his instincts claim is the bedroom. He opens it, yet again delighted to find it unlocked as well. There on the bed, lies a charming figure of the one who almost puts him through a heart-attack.

_Of insanity...!_

The door shuts quietly from behind him, and he slowly and carefully steps closer to the what-seems-to-be a sleeping teenager. He gently places a knee on the edge of the bed, and brings himself forward before crawling over to Hibari. It was by then did he realize that he forgot to take off his shoes. If this goes well, they might not be a problem after all.

The body rests quietly on the bed, eyes closed as the face shows a harmless expression. Cute, it seems. Mukuro smiles softly before kissing the cheek gently with his lips. He is eager to do more than just that, because he cannot resist this drug, that is far more than a drug now, but his...

_Path to the world of insanity._

"You, have taken me to the world of insanity." He says, in a deep tone. From the very first day he started spying on Hibari, his life had changed from then on. He could not tell, but it truly had become something different from what he had expected. This one person who is different from many, has stolen his heart and forced him to think of only him, all the time. Loneliness swallowed him up when Hibari, had disapeared along with Chrome for a few days. He never knew how bad those day would turn out to be. They were worse than Hell. He kind of thought it was because of Chrome, but not. It was Hibari.

He was nowhere to be found, nor was the Vongola or anyone else associated with him. The world seemed unreasonably grey, but when he had returned with all the others on one fine day, his life was filled with bright colors again and he resumed his spying, until he got a chance to fight him again. Oh how he hoped his words didn't give off the wrong impression. He told him that he will be kneeling before him, and in some part of his mind, he said that because he wanted him, between his legs. It was a twisted thought but he had to say something, he was going crazy to just rip his shirt open with his trident.

His strength had grown, he had noticed during that fight. Grown drastically, or more than he expected. He was pleased, and at the same time pleasured. It was a sad thing, having to say goodbye to him that day, only to gain the chance to spy on him again a few days later.

At least he returned, safe and sound.

That's all that mattered.

With his urges to touch Hibari growing slightly out of control, Mukuro satisfies them a bit by gently caressing Hibari's hair before placing another, but slightly longer kiss on the other's cheek. From within his sleep he reacts by groaning a little, and moving a bit as he continues to lie on his right shoulder. Mukuro smirks as he leans down and, kisses his cheek again, but this time, was he slapped in the face.

His eyes are widen in shock as he holds a hand against his red cheek. He doesn't know how that right hand of Hibari managed to just swing over and hit him. Something was telling him that he had pushed his luck, since the other was a _very_ light sleeper. He found that out when the sound of a leaf landing right next to him during his nap on the roof woke him up, and made him glare at the white clouds above.

You could say that it was himself.

Hibari, who might have just woken up, glares at Mukuro with angry eyes. That must be the same look he had when he left the room, after their kiss. He is no way a person of love, but Mukuro, even with the interference of his own desires, tries his best to make Hibari change. He will do it, without violence, or will try to, anyway.

His love makes him do strange things, and one of them was to take risks, such as this.

Not being the type to look weak or emotional, Mukuro changes his expression from slightly bewildered to happy, with a seductive smile. He removes his hand from his sore cheek, and with a still pose, he does his best to speak, as calmly and as himself as possible. "My drug." Hibari looks at him strangely, while being unaware of how strong Mukuro's love has become. Lust is another word for it now. With his eyes still locked on Hibari's, he moves forward and suddenly alerts the other about this.

"I love you."

He can't take it.

Over five months has he been craving for Hibari, and with each passing day has that affection grown stronger and stronger, beyond his ability to sustain it. He is his first love, very first love, and that is why he cannot control something he is not familiar with, even though he is completely aware, of his teenage love. His mind is spinning, something is filling his stomach, and all he cares about, is the one who would risk his sixth life for.

Hibari slightly moves backwards, but is forced back onto the bed by the other who pins him down and kisses him roughly.

_My drug, my passion, my love. Bite me all you want, but let me take you through the road of insanity._

'I am insane.' Mukuro tells himself, as his partner struggles beneath him, using the method of biting his lips as he does. It hurts, it stings, and doesn't feel nice but Mukuro won't give in. He will let Hibari, bite him all he wants. He has already become insane, because of him. Along with him, shall Hibari join this road, of insanity.

When the wrists are freed the two roll around on the bed in a fight for dominance. One pressing against the other without any intention to part, as said other fights back without concerning the reasons why. Their lips press hard against each other, as their hands explore each other's bodies. Yanking on everything they want to. Strains of black and blue hair drop onto the bed as the two continue, allowing their own clothes to fall onto the floor and on the bed as they ignore the world around them.

This is their world; a world with no sanity.

Rivals making out viciously is not right, is not approved of by many. Two teenaged boys being so intimidate is also not approved of, but they do not care. They are enjoying this. Even when gasping for air, Hibari does not run away but presses hard against the other's bruised lips, until their tongues gain entrance into each other's warm mouths.

In between a certain turn and pull, an excited voice yells out what it needs to say and has said already.

"I love you!"

His response is, the sight of Hibari's bare shirt as he opens it up from him. He does not question why, he is far too excited and happy to do so. The flushed face is arousing, and it pleasures him to have Hibari unwillingly sitting on his hard length.

He laughs.

* * *

Mukuro doesn't want to talk about it, even when he was questioned about the scars all over his body. His past, maybe able to leave his mind, but not the body Hibari demands to see. Their moment goes to a stand still after Hibari manages to pull off Mukuro's trousers, right after his shirt is removed. Mukuro had fallen so deep into his passion, that he forgot about the scars that those men left on his skin. The scars that covered his arms. He didn't know if the doctors or nurses saw them, nor did he know if they even spotted the large scar on his back.

_SLAVE_

Engraved on his back.

It has led to the habit of wearing something to cover up his back, by wearing a jacket all the time, and one with long sleeves. His own feelings made him forget as time passed by, and maybe because of this will the other, refuse to have sex with him. So close they were, and Hibari was only wearing his boxers too. So close they were, and now how cold his body feels.

"Tell me what happened to you!" He demands once again, and this might be the last time he will be asking the other, about these large and some small scars on his perfect skin. Mukuro looks at him with soft eyes, that show a bit of pain in them. He doesn't want them to, but he can't stop them. He had made a big mistake forgetting these things, even though Hibari should come first. Maybe he could of covered them up before coming to this house.

But he had gotten lost in their little world.

He gave the other one more sad look before he sighed. He still wants to continue, so badly. To just leave it like this, doesn't feel good at all. Mukuro has had many regrets, but this should not become one of them. He wouldn't stand it; breaking the other's heart.

They almost did it.

"I was raped."

Dead silence enters the room, as shock consumes one of the teenagers. A pair of beautiful light blue eyes look at him in disbelief, once again. He doesn't like that. All he can do to change that is by, saying it all. Telling him the whole story in good enough detail. If he really wants him, he must stop lying to him. "I was raped as a child, but that means nothing to me now." He pauses, wishing to see a change in that expression.

Nothing.

Though he can see it grow a bit more worse.

"You are all that matters."

Hibari's eyes soften, but he still doesn't look happy. Touched he might be, but he isn't reading anyone's mind so he doesn't know, for sure. He hopes though, because it isn't such a bad thing to happen. 'I won't hurt you.' Mukuro says to himself. Too afraid to say anything that will shock the other even more, right in the middle of their moment. It won't be their last, he hopes, but at least make it their complete first.

After crawling over to the sitting other, he touches the his cheek gently, hoping once again that the other will not be mad. He plans to say something that will reassure him. If only it will succeed.

He hasn't left it yet, the lust that blinds him from everything else. He wants this; he wants it bad.

"I won't hurt you, the same way they hurt me."

As much as the other wanted to protest, or maybe say something in return, he couldn't. Mukuro was lying him back down onto the soft and slightly torn sheets. This was going to happen, even if Hibari didn't like what he just heard about Mukuro's tragic, and also forgotten past. Mukuro wasn't going to let Hibari just slip away, because of something, he hated so much.

He loves him.

* * *

On June 9th, Mukuro makes love to Hibari.

* * *

**Owari**


End file.
